1. Field
The present exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device employing a flat sound plate, and more particularly, to an electronic device employing a sound plate switchable between a stand type and a hang type.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of flat display panel (FDP) technologies, electronic devices such as digital televisions (TVs) have become slimmer. Thus, acoustic devices having a structure suitable for the slim electronic devices are required. For example, an acoustic device for a slim digital TV may include a down-firing type front speaker and a back-firing type woofer. The down-firing type front speaker is installed at a lower part of the bezel of the digital TV to emit moderate/high-pitched sounds to a lower side of the digital TV. The back-firing type woofer is installed at a rear surface of the digital TV to emit low-pitched sounds to a rear side and transfer the low-pitched sounds to a front side through the diffraction of sound waves. However, as electronic devices become ultra-slim, the degradation of sound quality is increased.